lost sister
by Mason-langer
Summary: a good story I think so any way
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatraul

this is my idea of what I thought a good episode, for supernatraul whould be. this stroy is told form the P.O.V of a chapter which I do own the rights to: Kate Somers

lost sister

I start my day as any other at the office. James walk over to me.

"hey Kate we got somebody in holding would you mind talking to her she's here under for aiding and abetting a fugtive Sam and Dean Whenchester. Fraud, forgery, passing bad checks, credit card fraud and two murders"

"how nice of you to think of me" I walk into the interview room. A woman her back to me feet on the table.

"before we get start I would like ask if I can change cells cause the last had a neo-nazi in it who kept calling me a spick"

" see what I ca- Nikki is that you"

"who" I lean forward and pull the right pant leg up. A scar running from her ankle to her calf.

" Nikki don't you remember that you got this skiing"

"my name is Ruby not Nikki, me thinks you went off your meds" I leave leave the room and pull out my phone.

"hey James get dowm here well you" I wait the several minutes for my brother to get here.

"this better be good"

"this way" I lead him over to the interview room. Nikki waves at us.

"is that"

"Ruby, she said she thought I went off my meds"

"Nikki when trying to run for class presdent throw up, and you handed me a wicker waste basket by the way"

"oh god's sake that was nothing"

"you didn't go prom smelling like vomit did you"

"what are we going to do"

"check her belongings" we walk down to the desk sergent.

"a woman was brought in dark hair goes by Ruby"

"oh yeah her" he dumps a bag out on to the counter.

"belongings are disposable cell phone, necklace, small knife and drivers license for Ruby Singer"

"that's it" my brother picks up the phone.

"let's see who she calls" I walk into interview room, knowing my brother is behind the glass. I put the phone down on the table.

"thought you might want to make a phone call" she picks up the phone holding the key pad away from me.

"Nikki"

"for the last time I don't know that name, Bobby could use some help I've been arrested for aiding and abetting you know who, yeah, thanks be here in an hour" she hangs up.

"I'll be leaving soon" I wait with her until a man in a dirty shirt and baseball cap walks in.

"Bobby"

"what did you do"

"I walk down the street and get arrested, that's my fault"

"get your stuff and I'll post bail" Bobby walk's away Nikki gets her things and throws the phone out. I walk over and hug her.

"please stop" she and Bobby leave.

"there goes the tracker"

"but not the receiver I put it in her pocket"

"you always did do good magic tricks" we follow until they reach a motel, I pull out a small radio and tune in the receiver.

"wake up, you two"

"you two"

"where's Sam"

"at Jo's told me you we're near by"

"your the one who got me pick up by the cops, I've been out looking for lillth Alaister keeps getting up in my grill an-" nothing not even breathing can be heard from the end.

"think they found it"

"only one way to find out" I pull out my gun we both walk toward the motel and go in the room. a note and the receiver sit on the table.

"nice try" my brother hold's up the note. we both walk to see a black car pulling out and taking off down the road. the hood of the car is open, my brother runs up to the and looks under the hood.

"someone cut the spark plug wire"

"why would she do this"

"let's get back" I hang out at the office a few hours holding hope, nothing happens. I leave and find myself at a bar with James.

"what the hell happened Jamie"

"I don't know mom died was just us and dad, Nikki disappeared, he never got over it" the sound of gun shots is heard.

"let's go" I pull out, my brother and I go toward the sound of shots. the owner walk's toward me.

"sir please stay our here" the man backs up. more shot's ring out.

"got yours" my brother pulls out his sidearm.

"police put your weapon down" we make our way into the back. I see Nikki standing behind a locker swaping out magizines and expertly pulling back the slide to chamber a new round.

"what the hell"

"you again really"

"someone help me pl- !" the sound of a shot goes off. a man walk's into the room.

"woman you try my patience"

"the feeling is mutual" the man walk's into my line of sight. the owner charges in.

"what the hell- " the man shoot's the owner in the head.

"Alaister haven't you killed enough today"

"not enough" Alaister walk's forward. James raise his gun put a round in shoulder, he doesn't even flinch.

"get behind something, moron" Nikki jumps out and shoot Alaister twice leg, on the third shot the gun does nothing.

"I am jammed" a shot goes off, Nikki hit's floor holding her side.

"time to die insect" the sound of a shotgun cocking get's my attention. SWAT are in the room.

"drop the gun or I drop you" Alaister drop's his gun.

"your lucky pal"

"no you are"

"little help" I help Nikki to her feet. when we get outside the area is swarming with cops. I get Nikki to a doctor.

"gunshot" the doctor looks at the wound.

"though and though" he leads her over to ambulance. Alaister is walked over to partol car and put in the seat. James walks out.

"what the hell was that"

"uncle Jack"

"what about him"

"congenital analgenesia remember he cracked his finger with a hammer hang a picture, didn't notice till after his finger swelled up"

"right he couldn't feel it if you hit him with a 2 X 4"

"well there goes my idea" I turn and see Hank.

"what bring's the head of SWAT down"

"phone call shots fire at least one person dead we got a call"

"I got to check something" I make my over to the ambulance. Nikki is passed out.

"had to sedate her need to put some stitches didn't in have anything else and then there is this" he pull her t-shirt to show a gash running from one side of her stomach to the other. she comes too.

"mind pal" Nikki rip's the the shirt away for doctor, she tugs it back down.

"what was that from"

"not something you need worry about"

"a scar that big I think I do"

"what the hell are you doing" Nikki looks over to Alaister.

"arresting him he shot the owner in the head"

"from ten feet away, he has friends"

"your saying he's mob"

"I'm saying I was in a room with him once, he was talking one minute the next a knife was buried in the guy's neck" I take out my note pad and write down "violent mood swings"

"take this, trust me" Nikki hands me a necklace. I take it and put it on. when we get to the station. Alaister is given a cell away from everyone, I go down to his cell. Nikki is there I stand back and listen.

"so wrought iron bars not many prison have any more cells like this"

"I asked just for you"

"lucky me how's the scar healing must be hard no liver I mean you were a tough nut to crack"

"go back to hell"

"more fun up here and it sounds like we have guest, finished loitering in the shadows that's my job" Nikki turn's to see me.

"how long you been there"

"long enough" Nikki walks out.

"so what brings you here" my brother walks in.

"what"

"somebody here to see him" I walk out to my desk. A man and woman sit near my desk. my borther steps froward.

"this is about his finger print's 78 hit's" the man step's forward.

"Aaron Hotchner, BAU, this Emily Prentiess"

"and when finger prints get that many hit's you have to be here"

"yes" Nikki run's in.

"your gonna want get out, now !" a gun shot goes off. A man stands not far off a shotgun in hand.

"ladies and gentleman you keep hands up, your heads will stay on !" an officer goes for a gun. she hit's the floor a bullet to the head. two others come in. Nikki step's forward.

"Cutter clam down you don't need to this"

"Lillth says otherwise" I hear the cell block opening.

"your here to break out Alaister"

"I know what we're here to do" Alaister steps out.

"little bug your here"

"and you with Cutter, Koba and Shaw. I say my choice of company is better then yours" Alaister smiles and walk's away, his men move away.

"Alaister !" he throws something over his shoulder it lands in the middle of the room.

"get down !" the granade goes off. I fade in and out. bits and piece's I final come on the sidewalk, my brother standing over me.

"you alright"

"Nikki" James points to her. She is standing with a property clerk. she walks over to us.

"getting my gun back I did warn you about that nut job"

"yes you did" the FBI agents walk over to us.

"what the hell"

"Lillth's going to pitch a fit"

"what was that"

"nothing" Agent Hotchner walk's ovee to Nikki.

"what are you with holding"

"this guy was busted out jail and threw a hand grande as he left, the property clerk said the only thing they found on him was knives and lint, I am not dieing because you want to make a case"

"we can give you protection" Nikki laughs loudily.

"an entire police station didn't even slow him down, do I have death wish tattooed on my forehead" Nikki walk's away.

"she's not wrong Hotch this guy, he is cold and ruthless ten minutes in and broke I'll get on the phone Gracia see if she dig up anything" The light fades into the night. I go home and don't sleep instead staring at the ceiling. the next morning. Agents Hotchner and Prentess are outside the station.

"good morning"

"same to you"

"doesn't talk does he"

"no any way we have a crime scene"

"why didn't I get the call"

"because he was an officer"

"if he was one of our own I- James, what happened"

"found in his home a lot of blood almost everything cut out and not found the words "a warning" written in blood on a wall"

"I've got to go" I walk and sit down on a bench. I don't know what to do, Iooking up I see Nikki in a diner. I walk in. a broom is leaning against the table.

"what's this"

Nikki pull's out a card. "now it well be easy to catch Dorothy and Toto to"

"somebody doesn't like you"

"what gave that away"

"you alright" Nikki pass a piece of paper to me. l pick it up it's a picture of Alaister at a poker table.

"how did you get this" Nikki point to a plate of frech fries in front of her.

"we all have a vice mine is a plate of french fries from time to time, his is poker and dismemeberment"

"thanks"

"I didn't give you that anyone ask's"

"okay" I run back to the station. bumping into Agent Hotchner. I hold up the picture.

"you got see this" I hand off the photo.

"where is this"

"some underground poker club by the look of it, where is the other uh...Print-Prentness"


	2. chapter 2

i go to sleep that night with a lot on my mind. i wake and make a brake for my car.

"need help"

i turn around and see Ruby smiling at me.

"you alright"

"fine got outta there, diner on fifth Alaister new guy goes by Frank has a red head in tow where ever he goes Jane i think and don't insult her what ever you do" she starts to walk away

"what am i going to with this where is this place"

"make a left then a right Jerry's dinner" she waves and walks out of sight. i pull out my phone and call Hotch.

"Hotch first our CI is fine second Alaister he's got a new guy"

"where is this guy"

"jerry's dinner see you there" Hotch hangs up. I make my way there. I go there and walk the place has a few people in it. a man walk's up to me.

"can i help"

"i am meeting some i was red head would be with him" i drive to the and walk in. the place is empty aside from corpse's and a man and a woman. the woman stands.

"you must be Dave, Alaister says you play a mean hand of poker"

"i have my times at cards"

"good to know"

"we're here to deal drop your case and we stop coming after you"

"not going to happen"

"unwise"

i get up and walk out. not knowing what to think of that i leave and go to the station. kate is seated at her desk crying. i walk over to her.

"you alright"

"I am but my brother they can't find all the body parts you turned him down"

"what I got a call there was screaming and Alaister said you turned him down, and I got this"

She pushes a box toward, a red stain streaks across the table after.

"I don't want look in there do i"

"you want to see a severed head"

"who did they -"

"behead, my brother something about you ignoring a deal"

I stand unsure of what to say, lucky Hotch walks over to us.

"he turned himself in"

"who"

"Cutter"

"that doesn't sound right"

I rush to the holding area and see Cutter sitting on a bench facing me.

"so, what brings you here"

"what the hell are you doing here"

"saw the erorr of my ways"

he starts laughing loudly.

"thought I could keep from laughing"

"what you want"

"ask Ruby"

I leave the holding area. Hotch is on the phone. He scenes me and hangs up.

"I need to find our CI"

"why"

"she knows more then shes saying"

I find an old dinner not far away. Hotch comes with me, Ruby is seated with someone.

"lets go"

"lets not listen"

Hotch nods and we sit down near by.

"Ruby i can't do this anymore"

"what, the right thing no one else will"

"everyone else has some sense"

"you mean everyone else has no spine"

"they kill you or make your life hell, Sam they framed him for murder"

"i know feel i bad for wish i never run, we felt something then Alaister got wind of it...i am going to hell aren't i"

"no more then me"

Ruby laughs, her entire face falls.

"oh my god"

I turn to see what she saw, it's Alaister.


	3. chapter 3

disclaimer: I do not own the rights to "supernatural" or "crimnal minds"

P.O.V. :Hotch

I hear a wheezing laugh. Alaister is at the door two men behind him. Ruby gets up and walks up to Alaister.

"what you do want"

he simply laughs.

"I am not afarid of you"

"your eyes say different"

"go back to hell"

Alaister pulls out a knife "why do all this"

"if i die for what i've done i go happily knowing the right thing was done well i was here"

"do the right thing about this"

Alaister throws the it goes into a man's throat. the man fall's.

"whats the right thing now"

Ruby falls to knees holding her hands over the wound as best she can. Rossi and I get to our feet drawing our guns.

"FBI, hands up !"

the two men put there hands up. Alaister just turns to face me. a blank stare on his face.

"Hello"

"hands up"

"cuff me or kill me i don't care"

i pull out my cuffs. Alaister turns to one the men.

"get shaw"

"they are coming with us"

"on what charge"

Rossi just looks at me.

"whatever i can think of"

I put Ruby and her friend in cuffs.

"you just got her killed"

On our way to the station I notice, Ruby doesn't not talk.

"what was that about"

"i am done helping you idiots"

"idiots ?"

"Yes idiots you got people killed"

"how"

"by following me like that you paint a bulls eye on my back !"

Ruby leans back in the seat. i turn back to the road. the next thing i know the car is slamed into by a truck. i come to the driver is dead. i look around and come face to face wuth Alaister.


End file.
